


let’s follow wherever our feet long to wander

by pleasuredsin



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuredsin/pseuds/pleasuredsin
Summary: seungwoo tidak hanya jatuh cinta pada italia. ia juga jatuh cinta pada siapa yang mengenalkan italia padanya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	let’s follow wherever our feet long to wander

ini pagi yang ramai.

suara langkah kaki berderap bersahutan pada tiap-tiap langkah. suara orang-orang bercengkrama terdengar bagai dengung tak karuan. panggilan informasi keberangkatan gencar dikumandangkan dalam bahasa yang tak dipahami. aroma roti dan kopi memanggil dari kejauhan. direspon tak hanya oleh olfaktori, tapi juga suara keroncongan di perut.

jam 5 pagi saat matahari mulai menyembul malu-malu di atas kota roma. menghangatkan bandar udara internasional fiumicino—atau lebih dikenal _leonardo da vinci airport_ , kebanggaan roma, italia. cahayanya seolah menyambut turis-turis dengan suka cita berharap roma memberikan pengalaman tak terlupakan.

angka menunjukkan angka 15 derajat celcius pada layar ponsel. temperatur yang nyaman, untuk memulai perjalanan berdua; saling menggenggam tangan, jari-jari bertautan, berbagi kopi panas juga pelukan di penghujung hari.

hanya saja, seungwoo sendirian sekarang. tidak ada kehangatan selain mantel cokelat tebal miliknya. tidak ada yang menggegam tangannya, tidak ada yang menautkan jari-jari di antara miliknya. buku-buku jari, telinga, hidung memerah karena udara yang berembus. kontras dengan kulit putih pucat bak porselein miliknya.

sedetik saat pesawat mendarat di kota yang ia idam-idamkan, saat itu pula seungwoo menyesali keputusannya melanjutkan perjalanan. italia adalah cita-cita destinasi liburannya. melihat colosseum; berfoto dengan menara pisa; merasakan pizza oriental; mengabadikan diri di depan stadion olimpico. sederhana.

hanya saja kini perasaannya tak lagi sama. gelora tentang italia dan jalanan penuh seni sudah padam. kisah tentang anak-anak bermain bola di daerah urban atau main harmonika tiada lagi mengundang bahagia. cerita sebelum menuju ke roma menghancurkan bayangan-bayangan seungwoo tentang perjalanan yang bahagia. yang harusnya dilalui bersama-sama dengan seseorang (tapi dia lebih banyak leganya mengetahui fakta bahwa dia tak perlu terjebak dengan orang itu di sini).

_"la tua attenzione, per favore, passeggeri di lufthansa sul volo numero WS218 per amsterdam, per favore imbarco dalla porta A12, grazie."_

ini panggilan ketiga informasi keberangkatan ke amsterdam ketika seungwoo kembali sadar akan realita. koper-koper bertumpuk di atas troli barang melewatinya, nyaris menabrak kalau sang penjaga tak berteriak. di satu sisi suhu semankin hangat ketika matahari mulai meninggi di langit roma. dengung pesawat-pesawat yang mendarat atau terbang terdengar dari kejauhan.

ini pagi yang ramai. tapi tidak dengan hati seungwoo yang hampa.

* * *

setidaksukanya seungwoo pada perjalanan ini, punya hari tanpa pekerjaan tak mungkin dia sia-siakan. di minggu terakhir bulan november, dengan satu koper dan tas gendong dia menyusuri jalanan di sekitar bandara. menyesal bahwa seharusnya, sejak awal dia memilih paket liburan dengan _tour-guide_ alih-alih mengeksplor italia sendirian (ya, tadinya mau berdua sih).

sambil menunggu kendaraan berhenti, seungwoo memeriksa ponsel yang sejak 25 jam lalu sengaja dimatikan.

**lee jinhyuk**

_udah landing? how’s italy?_

**han seungwoo**

_suck_

**lee jinhyuk**

_thanks god you response!!_

_gue kira pesawat lo_

_terjun bebas di laut mediterania_

**han seungwoo**

_you wish_

_but i’ve wrote my will_

_puffcakes gonna take all my wealth_

**lee jinhyuk**

_your iguana?_

_dude, how ‘bout me?_

_your very bestfriend?_

seungwoo menyebrang begitu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. ternyata jam 5 pagi di italia sudah secerah ini. dilihat dari bagaimana sinar matahari menyilaukan pandangan seungwoo.

**han seungwoo**

_jackass_

_i still breathing, fyi_

**lee jinhyuk**

_well, we can’t guarantee_

_your flight back gonna be okay_

**han seungwoo**

_anjing_

_yaudah gue gak—jakdnajdnk_

**lee jinhyuk**

_seungwoo?_

_“hey! hey! così veloce,”_ seungwoo berhenti. seseorang menepuk pundaknya sambil terengah-engah.

seungwoo tidak mengerti satupun kata yang terucap dari orang asing ini. dia cuma menatap heran laki-laki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. ini bukan dia sedang dihipnotis ‘kan?

_“hai lasciato la valigia, ecco,”_

dia menunjukkan kopernya, itu mirip koper milik seungwoo. oh, kok bisa ada padanya? seungwoo pasti lupa membawanya saat menyebrang. pasti terlalu asyik bertukar pesan dengan jinhyuk.

“hah? ngomong apa? loh _, sorry that’s mine?”_

_“sì, la valigia,”_ tanggap laki-laki itu sambil memberikan koper pada seungwoo. _“stai attento, sir.”_

_“thank you,”_

_“si figuri!”_

seungwoo terhanyut dalam pikirannya selama beberapa detik. meski matahari belum begitu tinggi, tapi ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat. senyum laki-laki barusan bagai cahaya lembut matahari, yang tidak hanya mengundang senyum di wajahnya tapi juga hatinya.

wajah oriental milik laki-laki itu membuat seungwoo merasa familiar. matanya yang sipit, hidungnya yang kecil, bibirnya yang tipis. dia hilang kemudian, di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk menyebrang di _zebra cross._

**lee jinhyuk**

_seungwoo?_

_yeh, ilang dia_

_udah nemu jodoh ya lu?_

**han seungwoo**

_sori tadi nyebrang_

_dunia kagak segampang itu_

_ya bangsat_

dia memasukkan ponsel ke saku mantelnya. daripada mengeluh, lebih baik untuk segera memulai perjalanan, pikir seungwoo. kebetulan aroma toast di ujung sana tercium harum, jadi mari mulai perjalanan ke neraka ini dengan sarapan.

* * *

seungwoo duduk di bangku panjang sambil melihat orang berlalu lalang. di tangannya ada sebuah toast dengan ham dan telur, dengan sedikit mayonais, saos pedas, paprika yang sudah jatuh ke tanah. iya. jatuh. ke. tanah.

barusan seorang turis amerika menabraknya, menjatuhkan sarapan berharga seungwoo. tanpa minta maaf sedikitpun. untungnya tidak hancur, setidaknya seungwoo bisa memakan sisi yang tidak jatuh barusan. ini. demi. penghematan.

“sialan…” dia menatap toast seharga 87 euro dengan menghembuskan napas panjang.

agak mengkhawatirkan, tapi demi secara eksklusif menikmati venesia di sisi lain italia nanti, seungwoo harus menghemat. itu adalah tujuan utamanya ke italia, menyesap wine asli dengan lantunan pemusik di pinggir sungai, di atas gondola mengarungi kanal-kanal venesia. makanya, sekarang _mari susah susah dulu._

“pake mata kalau jalan, anak setan!”

samar-samar terdengar suara dengan bahasa yang seungwoo pahami. seseorang dari kejauhan menarik perhatiannya. rambut tebal, agak panjang berantakan. wajah asianya tidak asing. apalagi celana pendek yang menarik perhatian semua orang di suhu yang dingin ini. _itu si pria koper._

_“che diavolo stai dicendo?!”_

_“attenzione la prossima volta, senor,”_

_“non preccuoparti,”_

dari lirikan matanya, seungwoo tau laki-laki itu menggerling kesal. tapi lebih kesal lagi karena pria barat itu bersikap rasis dengan mengacungkan jari tengah; provokatif, begitu meninggalkan si pria koper. bisa ditebak, mungkin karena wajah asianya. seungwoo yakin si pria koper itu menggumam setelahnya, sebelum kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu.

canggung.

seungwoo mengalihkan pandangan. tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku, mencari apapun yang bisa ia raih. ternyata ada selembar kertas yang hampir seungwoo lupakan keberadaanya. rute perjalan selama di italia. yang karena tergesa-gesa, dibawa angin yang saat itu dibuka lebar-lebar. lepas dari genggaman seungwoo yang hendak meraihnya; dan sialnya, toast setengah layak itu ikut jatuh karena seungwoo kikuk.

ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini padahal baru empat jam di negara orang?

seungwoo merapatkan bibirnya dan memejam mata. sadar kalau keliatan canggung lebih baik daripada keliatan bodoh. kayak sekarang.

“duh, makanan gue…”

_“il vostro?”_ sebuah tangan mengulurkan kertas yang dibawa angin itu.

tatapannya masih jatuh ke tanah. menelusuri kaki, betis, paha yang terekspos, lalu benda di uluran tangan si pria koper.

“han seungwoo, _your name?”_

_“yes, thanks,”_ dia hendak mengambil kertas itu, tapi si pria koper itu menariknya kembali. membaca isi kertasnya, tapi buru-buru seungwoo ambil.

_“così comune… colosseum, pisa, olimpico, venezia. le alesatura,”_

“lo paham gue gak ngerti yang lo ucapin ‘kan? _but lately you speak my language, even curse at it._ jangan bikin gue kayak orang bego,” gerutu seungwoo.

si pria koper tertawa. tulang pipinya meninggi, matanya menyipit, pundaknya bergetar seirama dengan tawanya. sinar matahari menjadi latar belakangnya membuat kesan yang—cantik.

“muka lo lucu aja kalau bego gitu,” jawab si pria koper.

“anak setan,”

mengundang tawa yang lain.

“lo solo traveler? atau ilang dari rombongan?”

“solo,”

“pantesan linglung. mau ke colosseum?”

“iya kayaknya,”

“mau gue anterin ke sana?”

seungwoo tertarik dengan tawaran yang pria koper itu berikan. hotel tempat dia menginap juga ada di sekitar sana. 

“bol _—[kruuukkk]”_

asal suara dari perut keroncongan seungwoo, membuat dia keliatan kikuk kuadrat.

“kayaknya, kita cari makan dulu deh. nanti gue anter ke colosseum,” tawar si pria koper lagi. ngomong-ngomong soal pria koper, seungwoo belum tau namanya.

“bentar, nama lo siapa? gak adil cuma lo yang tau nama gue,”

“evan,”

“di korea?”

“tetep evan?”

“oke evan…”

* * *

**day 1**

mereka ada di komplek wisata colosseum sekarang.

satu jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan taksi dari bandara ke celio vibenna st. seungwoo tadi sempat takut kalau-kalau evan, ternyata penculik, tukang jagal, psikopat. tapi mereka beneran sampai. dengan selamat. dan berkat bahasa italianya yang fasih, sang supir gak memberi harga mahal. kata evan biasanya turis dikasih harga lebih dari 50 euro.

seungwoo kagum setelah ia menurunkan koper miliknya. dia memandang dari dekat, sebuah _historical landmark_ roma. di sebrangnya, berdiri bangunan berusia 2000 tahun. kokoh, gagah, antik, kuno. semua ungkapan kekaguman atas bangunan dan seni yang terdapat padanya, kalau dia bisa, dia agungkan.

baunya seperti tanah kering, dan daun gugur. juga semakin lama menghirup, seungwoo merasa darah para gladiator ikut menyapanya. membuatnya merinding. aromanya membawa perasaan seungwoo jauh ke tahun seratusan masehi; seakan kaisar romawi pernah menjamunya di sini.

ini colosseum, seungwoo.

dia gak pernah menyangka akan ada saatnya melihat colosseum sejelas-jelasnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

_[click. click.]_

suara khas tombol kamera membuyarkan lamunannya. dia ada di tahun 2019, dengan orang asing yang ditemuinya kurang dari 6 jam yang lalu. seharusnya darah gladiator gak membuat seungwoo takut dibanding menerima bantuan dari orang asing yang baik—sangat baik padanya. dia harus lebih waspada.

“takjub, heh?” tanya evan.

“lo ngambil foto gue?”

“loh? bukannya semua orang emang mau berfoto di colosseum?”

“tapi gue gak minta?”

“emangnya gak mau?”

“gue belum siap,”

“oke. silahkan siap-siap dulu,”

“bentar deh, lo bukan tukang foto yang tiba-tiba minta bayaran gak masuk akal ‘kan?”

“emangnya muka gue kriminal?!”

_“who knows. we just met 6 hours ago,”_

evan menggerlingkan mata. _“i’m willingly to be your one-day tour guide,_ seungwoo. anggep aja saudara setanah air.”

“pakai ponsel dulu boleh gak? buat laporan,”

seungwoo memberikan ponselnya pada evan, si ‘fotografer’ (anggap aja begitu karena sejak awal evan emang mengalungkan kamera profesional di lehernya) mulai mengarahkan bagaimana seungwoo sebaiknya berpose.

“nih, buat bos lo?”

“bukan, ini buat _feeds_ ig—wow, jadi keren banget?”

“iya, sama-sama,”

“…makasih,”

evan lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. “sekalian colosseum _tour_ gak nih?”

rangkaian tur yang evan berikan selama lebih dari 3 jam mengitari setiap sisi colosseum, merupakan hal yang paling menakjubkan bagi seungwoo. bagaimana pria asing itu menceritakan setiap kisah romawi dan filosofi dari tiap inchi bangunan agung tempat seungwoo berpijak tidak cukup sehari-dua hari. bagaimana wajahnya berubah takut ketika evan bercerita tentang 1000 tahanan mati berdarah-darah dan 9000 hewan buas dibantai selama pertunjukkan.

evan menceritakannya dengan cara yang menarik, rinci, jelas dengan gerakan tangan kesana kemari. sambil sesekali mengabadikan objek-objek dengan kameranya.

“lo emang suka motret?”

evan menatap seungwoo, “kerjaan gue.”

“lo lebih cocok jadi _tour-guide_ kayaknya, cara lo ngejelasin dan cerita buat gue seru banget. gajinya juga lumayan, ya gak?”

“dan kejebak sama jadwal perjalanan yang gitu-gitu aja? _no_. ini bonus aja karena gue udah di italia lebih lama dari lo,” dia berjalan ke sisi dalam colosseum, tempat di mana pertunjukan berlangsung. seungwoo mengikuti.

“dan… gue cinta fotografi, buat gue kekuatan foto itu luar biasa. lo bisa menangkap momen. ruang dan waktu berhenti dalam foto, yang bikin itu menakjubkan. momen itu gak bisa diulang dua kali, tapi dengan foto lo bisa punya kenangan itu selamanya,” lensa kamera, mengarah ke arah seungwoo.

“kayak sekarang…”

seungwoo tau kalau evan mengambil gambarnya lagi. di dalam arena colosseum, di bawah terik matahari yang sudah meninggi di singgasana. gak perlu bertanya dua kali, wajah evan yang puas melihat foto menunjukkan hasilnya bagus.

“udah gue bilang ‘kan bangunan ini cukup nampung 5000 orang? nah, ada tingkatannya, paling atas buat bangsawan, terus—”

seungwoo gak peduli lagi dengan apa yang evan katakan. tanpa sadar, seungwoo mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke sosok yang sedari tadi berjalan antusias mengelilingi colosseum. evan dan gerak-gerik antusiasnya adalah momen yang ingin seungwoo ingat selamanya.

dia juga gak tau kenapa. _the heart wants what it wants._

* * *

“jadi kita berakhir di sini,”

evan mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan jabat tangan perpisahan. mereka ada di lobi hotel tempat seungwoo menginap sekarang. tak jauh dari colosseum, di belakang gereja st. fransesca romana, 20 menit berjalan kaki.

_“you sound like don’t wanna this come to an end,”_

“ya, bisa dibilang. masih banyak yang perlu diceritakan, bukan hanya tentang roma.”

“gue mau istirahat dulu, evan. 25 jam terbang _non-stop_ dan datang-datang gue langsung dibawa kabur sama orang asing, ngelilingin colosseum. gue mau rebahan,”

“jadi, bukan yang terakhir nih?”

seungwoo menggedikan bahu. “entahlah,”

_“hey, if you agree i’ll take you to discover urban side of italy._ sesuatu yang gak ada di daftar perjalanan lo mungkin?”

“kenapa?”

“karena evan _tour_ mau memberikan pengalaman baru?”

“kenapa lo menawarkan itu ke gue? aneh aja, orang asing, tanpa imbalan pula. _smells like something fishy_ tau gak,”

evan ketawa, dia juga akan bereaksi sama kalau ada di posisi seungwoo. “gak tau, ingin aja. ngobrol sama lo asik, _its has been a long time i speak korean. just missing the vibes_. dan ya, ngobrol sama lo asik.”

“gue pikir-pikir lagi. lo bisa aja sindikat penjual organ,”

evan mengangguk-angguk paham. meskipun raut wajahnya kecewa, tapi senyuman tipis itu gak pernah hilang dari wajah laki-laki yang setelah mengobrol sepanjang hari ternyata lebih muda 2 tahun dari seungwoo.

“seungwoo, kalau lo tertarik gue belum pergi dari roma sampai besok.”

“gue bahkan gak tau cara ngehubungin lo,”

“ _third time’s a charm._ pertemuan besok, kalau emang harus ketemu, kita bakal ketemu.”

* * *

seingat seungwoo, secara kebetulan mereka bertemu dua kali dengan evan. insiden koper dan akibat catatan yang terbang itu. seungwoo bukan orang yang percaya takdir, tapi membuktikan ungkapan kuno membuatnya tertantang. setelah berhasil meminta pihak hotel membatalkan rencana menginapnya selama 4 hari (dan uangnya kembali), seungwoo mengemas barang.

ini jam 9 pagi di roma.

seungwoo di antara kerumunan orang-orang, dengan blazer cokelat kotak-kotak, kaos putih, celana jeans, menggendong tas dan sebuah koper di sisi badannya. dengan tekad yang bulat, seungwoo berjalan ke tempat di mana pertama kali evan dan dia turun melihat colosseum.

_archo di constantino._ benteng megah yang terdapat di seberang colosseum. yang penuh dengan kerumunan orang berfoto, atau sekedar berlalu lalang, atau mungkin mengobrol. seungwoo sendirian lagi, hanya dengan ponsel di tangannya.

semalam dia bercerita pada jinhyuk tentang colosseum—dan sedikit tentang evan.

(“jadi pencarian belahan jiwa lo udah selesai?” tanya jinhyuk di ujung sambungan, terdengar ogah-ogahan karena demi tuhan, ini jam 3 pagi di korea.

“apa maksudnya nyet? bisa gak sih gak mengolerasi perjalanan ini sebagai time healing gue dari patah hati,”

“ya abis dari tadi, cerita lo evan ini, kata evan itu. _for god’s sake_ gue gak peduli kata evan gimana. lo yakin gak dijampi-jampi? dia. orang. asing.”

seungwoo berdehem, “gue kirim fotonya biar lo menilai.”

“woah,” jinhyuk kedengaran langsung sadar 100 persen. “gue sempet mikir dia om-om kekar 40an, tapi _he’s much better than that evan. ”_

“lo gak ngebayangin chris evan ‘kan, hyuk?”

“ha ha ha. tadinya,” jawab jinhyuk, suaranya gak seserak sebelumnya. “meskipun gue profiler, gue gak bener-bener bisa nilai orang dari mukanya doang. tapi, evan keliatan kayak anak kecil, senyumnya, matanya. _he’s younger than us?”_

“ya, dua tahun.”

“dan _he seems like dominating you_ —ya sayang? aku di dapur, iya aku kesana… seungwoo, wooseok manggil udahan ya,”

“ngapain lo sama wooseok jam 3 pagi—hey?!”

“ada deh… pokoknya, _good luck!_ dah!”)

_good luck,_ kata jinhyuk terakhir kali.

sekarang seungwoo kepikiran. bertemu evan itu, keberuntungan atau kebetulan? karena kalau karena _luck_ , dia rasa udah gak punya keberuntungan lagi sejak 4 jam dari bandara. tapi dia berharap, masih ada sisa keberuntungan untuk membawanya ketemu lagi sama evan.

karena, kertas berisi catatan keinginannya itu udah dia buang. sekarang daftar keinginannya cuma ingin ketemu evan. namun, cara kerja semesta gak segampang itu. lebih dari 30 menit seungwoo di sini. apa sih yang dia harapkan dari cuma bermodal intuisi dan insting?

mungkin ini bukan tempat pertemuan yang evan maksud. mungkin juga evan gak menunggu jam segini. atau mungkin evan juga udah pergi dari roma. banyak banget kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. yang bikin seungwoo pesimis.

“tau gitu, gue gak check out kepagian…” gumam seungwoo.

dia berputar arah meninggalkan benteng. mungkin emang _third time’s a charm_ gak berlaku buat dia.

hanya saja, saat dia menengadah menatap jalanan penuh kerumunan. ada satu sosok familiar meski jaraknya 20 meter lebih. di antara jarak yang diisi orang-orang itu, dunia bergerak lambat bagai slow-motion, orang-orang menjadi bias; kabur. tatapannya hanya fokus pada kepala seseorang dan rambut tebalnya yang menarik perhatian.

“evan…”

_“mi scusi! mi scusi_! seungwoo!”

evan berlari, tergesa-gesa berjalan menabrak beberapa orang. lalu dia berdiri dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada seungwoo.

_“ti sto cecando…”_

“artinya?”

“…selamat pagi,”

“oh, apa tadi? gue juga mau bisa bahasa itali,”

_“buongiorno,”_

“perasaan tadi gak kayak gitu,”

“well, jadi lo memutuskan untuk ikut evan tour?”

seungwoo mengangguk, “gue juga gak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu gue di itali luntang lantung.”

“oke, sebelumnya perjalanan ini gak ada di paket wisata manapun. dan, lo harus berhenti mikir gue tukang jagal,”

“iya,”

“oke, koper jangan lupa. mobil gue udah siap di sebelah sana,”

“lo bawa mobil?!”

“ini… sewaan, jalanan italia adalah salah satu paket yang gue tawarkan daripada naik kereta. jadi mau enggak?”

seungwoo mengangguk. lagian keputusannya juga udah bulat. keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan evan, berarti dia memang sengaja mau menyerahkan perjalanannya pada laki-laki yang baru 24 jam ia temui.

* * *

**day 2**

kata evan, kota ini namanya florence. 3 jam 15 menit naik mobil dari roma.

syukurnya, perjalanan ke florence adalah sesuatu yang memang seungwoo impi-impikan. perjalanan dengan mobil membawa seungwoo menikmati pengalaman melihat perkebunan, ladang, peternakan sub-urban italia. dan dia menikmatinya lebih banyak karena evan yang mengendarai. juga sesi karaoke mereka yang punya kesukaan terhadap lagu-lagu yang mirip.

seungwoo pikir, itu menyenangkan.

florence bukan destinasi yang langka juga, tapi evan merasa perlu membawa seungwoo ke sini. florence adalah sisi lain italia, yang bersebrangan dengan roma. di sini tinggal seni ribuan tahun. florence menawarkan aroma ukiran batu dan cat warna. dari arsitektur gereja-gereja agung, benteng-benteng bekas perlawanan, museum mahakarya lukisan dan pahatan-pahatan patung batu.

tapi alih-alih membawa seungwoo melihat keindahan buatan manusia itu, evan menariknya ke sebuah kedai gelato bernama ‘gelato edoardo’.

“ _mi scusi, ciao_ greta!”

_“dio mio, evan! mi manchi!”_ tertahan meja kasir, seorang wanita memeluk evan sangat antusias.

“ _sì_ , greta!”

“o-oh, _è il tuo ragazzo?_ ” wanita itu menyadari kehadiran seungwoo. seungwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum sopan.

“ _spero che,_ uh, seungwoo ini greta, greta _è_ seungwoo.” malu-malu, evan mengenalkannya.

seungwoo menerima uluran tangan perempuan itu. _“you are handsome,_ seungwoo.”

“ _grazie_ , greta…”

“ _che sapore vuoi?”_ tanya greta, pada seungwoo.

“pistachio. lo mau rasa apa?”

“samain aja,”

akhirnya greta memberikan dua gelato rasa pistachio pada evan dan seungwoo. mereka berterimakasih sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kedai dengan suka cita. seungwoo rasa kalau bukan karena evan, beban finansialnya akan terasa berat sekali.

“jadi, siapa greta?”

“temen gue, salah satu yang membantu gue awal-awal di florence.”

“obrolan kalian seru banget,”

“iya? hahaha, teman lama. hei, mau liat-liat pusat seni florence?”

mereka berjalan bersampingan di sepanjang jalan piazza del duomo. di sisi kiri dan kanannya banyak rumah dan toko, dengan aksen khas bata merah. anak-anak berjalan, bermain sepeda saling mengejar. dari kejauhan seungwoo dapat melihat bangunan tinggi dan megah.

“itu namanya brunelleschi dome. simbol kota florence,” ujar evan. “perlu waktu 16 tahun buat nyelesaiin kubah itu, padahal jaman dulu belum ada sekolah arsitektur buat bikin kubah gede itu jadi kenyataan. but that was amazing, doesn’t it? kubah itu dari batu, diselesaikan dengan teknologi pada jamannya, tapi masih kokoh sampai sekarang.”

seungwoo kagum pada bagaimana lagi-lagi, evan menceritakan tiap hal yang ia tau di italia. bahkan ketika evan bilang, brunelleschi tak meninggalkan catatan dan dokumen untuk dipelajari; membuat seungwoo merinding. detil pengerjaan bruschenelli seolah menjadi rahasia yang dibawa arsiteknya sampai mati.

“gila gak? gue sih percaya, ada campur tangan iblis makanya si brune, brune sengaja gak nulis apa-apa,” kata evan, menduga-duga.

“mungkin dia emang mau bikin kubah ini secara ekslusif menjadi satu-satunya, menjadi persembahan dia yang paling berharga?”

“buat siapa? pembangunan ini, adalah kompetisi paling licik di florence jaman itu,”

“kita gak tau pikiran orang. terlebih orangnya udah mati ratusan tahun yang lalu.”

“kok jadi bahas orangnya sih. fokus, fokus. yang ada di depan lo itu karyanya, oke?”

“lo yang mulai, evan. apaan ngomong campur tangan iblis?”

“tapi iluminati tuh nyata,”

seungwoo ketawa pelan, “gak jelas lo.”

mereka berada di sisi lain brunelleschi dome, bagian katedral santa maria del fiore. bangunan itu berdiri kokoh dan gagah bahkan setelah ratusan tahun berdiri. tiap inchi konstruksinya adalah seni. langit biru cerah dan matahari yang bersinar cukup hangat memberikan dinamika yang sempurna dari perspektif yang memang seharusnya ditawarkan dari bangunan itu.

“dari semua katedral di italia, dia selalu jadi cerita bagaimana gue bertemu semangat buat hidup,” ujar evan, tatapan matanya berubah sendu. “gue masih muda, luntang-lantung di negara yang gak ngomong bahasa inggris. greta yang ngajak gue. tuhan bagi gue gak nyata, tapi kekuatan spiritual yang dikasih semesta gue temuin di sini.”

seungwoo gak tau harus menjawab apa. “jadi, kita bisa masuk?” hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

“pintu perunggu itu disebut orang gerbang surga. dan, gue gak berhak masuk situ,” jawab evan, “tapi kalau lo mau, kita bisa lewat surga jalur belakang.”

evan menarik seungwoo mengitari katedral. tangannya secara spontan mengeratkan diri pada tangan evan yang lebih kecil. sebelumnya, dia gak menyangka tangan evan bakal sepas itu di genggamannya. mereka berlari cukup jauh dari pintu utama, ke bagian belakang santa maria yang lebih sepi.

sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri, evan menyuruh seungwoo bergerak lebih dulu ke sebuah sudut paling gelap bangunan itu. mereka masuk lewat jalan tikus yang luar biasa sempitnya, masuk ke bagian paling dalam katedral.

seungwoo dibuat lebih takjub lagi dengan isi katedral. patung-patung, pilar-pilar tinggi, lantai granit yang mengkilap, ornamen-ornamen berlapis emas. kekuatan spiritual yang evan rasakan, juga mungkin seungwoo rasakan. di bagian tengah katedral, tepat melambung lukisan-lukisan indah ke bagian paling atas kubah. bercerita tentang tuhan, bercerita tentang eksistensi manusia. penggambaran manusia sejak adam, hingga cerita dewa-dewi terlukis secara megah.

_[click. click.]_

evan tersenyum saat mata seungwoo tepat ke arah kamera.

“matahari pasti minder liat lo senyum secerah itu,” adalah ucapan seungwoo yang membuat evan salah tingkah.

“apaan sih…”

langit berubah nila kejinggaan di florence. pemandangan kompleks santa maria dan kubah brunelleschi tampak ada di negeri dongeng.

seungwoo melihat evan yang berdiri mencari spot terbaik mengabadikan gambar. sementara dia sendiri sudah lelah memutari sebagian kecil florence. seungwoo kagum dengan semangat laki-laki itu dan bagaimana wajahnya tak menyiratkan lelah sedikitpun.

satu lagi momen yang ingin seungwoo ingat tentang evan, dan, betapa berdedikasinya dia menangkap ruang dan waktu dalam lensanya.

“masih semangat?”

“lo pikir gue keliatan semangat setelah berdempetan di galeri tadi? gue mau pingsan,”

“berlebihan. lo gak _lucky_ berarti, menjelang sore biasanya galeri accademia sepi. ke florence tanpa liat seni-seni michelangelo, sia-sia.”

“lagian karyanya gue udah tau kok. gue gak mau ya disuruh dempet-dempetan cuma buat liat patung laki-laki telanjang,”

“ _rude. that’s david, one of michelangelo’s masterpiece!_ bukan cuma sekedar patung telanjang, ya brengsek,”

“ _ok, sorry-sorry.”_

evan mendekatkan diri pada seungwoo yang duduk di undakan tangga. “jadi lo mau bermalam di florence?”

“yah, mana gue tau. ‘kan lo tour-guidenya?”

“nanya aja, gue menyesuaikan sama lo. kalau gitu, malam ini kita ke tuscany,”

“ke mana?”

“tuscany. sisi lain italia, kebun anggur, fermentasi wine, kota kecil di utara florence. cuma 30 menit dari sini,”

* * *

cuma 30 menit katanya.

bahkan belum pertengahan menuju tuscany, mobil sewaan evan mogok di tengah jalan. dan dia menyesali keputusannya menyewa mobil murah, _toh_ , seungwoo juga ikut membayarnya.

“lo gak bisa cari bantuan?”

“di antah berantah ini?”

“hei, gue bisa usahain benerin ini, lo istirahat aja sana. dari pagi lo nyetir pasti capek,”

“terus lo ditinggal gitu?”

“ya, lo ‘kan cuma di dalem mobil,”

seungwoo menatap evan lamat-lamat, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja ditinggal untuk membenarkan mesin mobil. sampai akhirnya, seungwoo menyerah juga dengan mesin rusak itu dan memilih menyusul evan yang sudah tertidur di kursi pengemudi.

sepanjang hari, seungwoo sudah melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang pemuda itu buat. senang, bahagia, tertawa, malu, marah, jengkel, kesal, sedih. tapi ini adalah yang paling nyaman yang pernah seungwoo lihat.

evan tertidur menyamping, wajahnya tersinari cahaya biru rembulan di atas langit florence. bulu matanya lentik. suara dengkurannya halus. seungwoo terpesona di setiap kernyitan tak nyaman muncul di kening evan. polos. murni. cantik. dia merapikan sebagian poni evan yang jatuh, mengesampingkannya, membuat yang lebih muda tertidur dengan nyaman.

terjebak di antah berantah semalaman gak pernah terasa seistimewa ini. mungkin kehadiran evan membuat seungwoo rela menghabiskan waktu tidurnya untuk terjaga. menatapi raut lembut wajah lelaki di hadapannya itu gak mungkin dia sia-siakan.

apalagi, dia menyukai debaran halus di dada kirinya tiap melihat evan.

* * *

**day 3**

“yibo!”

jam 8.45 pagi, di tuscany.

setelah semalaman menunggu kendaraan lewat di jalanan menuju tuscany, seorang petani ladang memberikan bantuan menarik mobil mereka dengan truk mini-nya. dan, di sinilah mereka sekarang. sebuah hotel di puncak bukit paling tinggi tuscany. _unique de hotel._

lalu, tebak siapa yang kemudian bertemu teman lama.

“evan!”

_“i thought you forget way back home,”_ kata pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari evan, dan rambutnya sama-sama gondrong.

_“no, dude. romanian love my job, so it takes a long time make sure the contract. but i’m here!”_

mata yibo menangkap bayangan laki-laki asing di belakang evan. _“ná shì shéi? nî de nán péngyôu?”_

_“méiyôu. zhîshì… péngyôu,”_

seungwoo mengernyitkan kening.

“han seungwoo,” katanya mengulurkan tangan.

“yibo, _i’m very bestfriend of_ evan,”

tempat pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah front office hotel. yibo menyambutnya di sana, memeluk evan dan mengantarkan mereka ke sisi lain hotel yang lebih arsitektur. di bagian bar hotel.

“wine?”

“ _it’s still 9 in the morning,”_ pekik evan.

“ _but, wine is like cola in italy, segnor_ ,”

_“we would like to have normal water, please,”_ ini seungwoo yang bicara dengan sopan.

seungwoo menangkap wajah evan berubah menjadi lebih sumringah dari sebelumnya. dari caranya mengobrol dengan yibo, dari caranya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu tak sabaran, dari caranya kakinya bergoyang-goyang.

tuscany dan ladang anggur berhektar-hektar di atas bukit. sinar matahari lebih hangat. pakaian mereka gak menyebabkan masalah meski dingin masih menerpa. tuscany dan aroma fermentasi wine yang kuat. rasanya seungwoo bisa mabuk meski hanya mencium aromanya saja.

“jadi siapa yibo?”

_“another friend_ , teman lama di tuscany. kita sama-sama dari asia, mungkin itu yang bikin kita nyambung,”

_“just another friend?”_

evan menoleh dengan kening yang mengernyit, “iya. cuma temen.”

“hei, habis ini gue ajak ke kebun anggur yang tadi lo liat di jalan.”

\---

tuscany ada di utara florence dan datarannya lebih tinggi, nyaris membentuk bukit. sepanjang perjalanan ke sini, seungwoo disuguhi banyak kebun dan rumah-rumah sederhana berornamen bata kuning. evan berjalan lebih dulu seolah paling tau seluk beluk tuscany lebih baik dari penduduk lokal. membawa mereka ke tepi perkebunan anggur di awal musim dingin.

“dulu, gue gak punya pilihan selain bantu papa cornelio. ngurus kebun, mantau hama dari ujung sana, ke ujung sana,” ujar evan sambil menunjuk ujung kebun anggur yang tampak tak ada batasnya.

“lo kerja di sini?”

“tuscany adalah tempat gue jadi dewasa. kalau ada satu tempat di italia yang perlu gue jadikan rumah, itu tuscany,”

_“mi scusi—_ oh, jesus, evan! _il mio bambino!”_

“papa cornelio!”

evan berlari meninggalkan seungwoo masuk ke dalam perkebunan. dia memeluk seorang laki-laki tambun paruh baya dengan pakaian peladang yang khas. sebuah pelukan yang erat, dan ciuman di masing-masing pelipis evan.

_“mi manci, bambino”_

“ _anch’io_ , papa.”

_“sembra che tu venga con un amico? oh, il tuo ragazzo?”_

“ _no_ , papa. _è_ seungwoo, seungwoo ini papa cornelio.”

“seungwoo, seungwoo, _piacere di conscerti._ ” papa cornelio memeluk seungwoo dengan erat juga, menyalurkan perasaan hangat ke hati seungwoo.

“ _grazie_ , papa,” balas seungwoo

“evan, _vuoi invitae i tuoi amico alla fattoria?”_

evan menaikkan alisnya, terkejut. refleks mengalihkan pandangan pada seungwoo.

“papa bilang, lo mau ikut kerja?”

“hah? dingin-dingin gini?”

“kerjaannya gak berat-berat kalau musim dingin. paling ngecek fermentasi di gudang,”

“ _lui vuole_ papa,”

“ _grande! seguimi,”_

mereka dibawa berjalan membelah kebun anggur yang sudah panen sejak agustus. wine tuscany adalah yang terbaik di seluruh daratan italia, cerita evan. daerah chianti tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, merupakan tempat paling kuno pembuatan wine—salah satunya pabrik milik papa cornelio.

seungwoo berjalan bersampingan dengan evan. mendengarkan kisah di setiap langkah mereka berjalan. bagaimana evan bertemu papa, bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan pabrik wine, bagaimana diam-diam dia mencuri sebotol wine di gudang. evan bilang tuscany adalah rumahnya. terlihat jelas dari bagaimana dia sangat nyaman meski dalam suhu dingin dan masih mengenakan celana pendeknya. tuscany adalah rumahnya, dari betapa evan bersikap seperti dipangkuan bunda.

“hei, _unisciti a pranzo_ ,” ajak papa cornelio. “katanya, ayo ikut makan siang. habis ini kita boleh ke gudang,”

“oke,”

makan siang di jamu oleh penduduk tuscany asli gak pernah ada di daftar keinginan seungwoo. tapi ini banyak, dan ini gratis, dan dia dapat langsung dari penduduk lokal. semuanya berkat evan.

“ini steik, kalau lo gak tau,”

“ya tau,”

“ini pasta, pasta asli italia buata papa cornelio. _he’s a good chef, too.”_ seungwoo menyicip pasta yang dihidangkan. tak lupa evan juga memotretnya dengan sengaja.

“ _grazie_ , papa cornelio. ini enak banget,”

“hah?” papa cornelio mengernyit. “ _delizioso_ , papa,” evan menerjemahkan.

selanjutnya mereka berdua berbincang tentang sesuatu, meninggalkan suengwoo dalam kesendiran sambil menyantap makan siangnya sendiri. meskipun sepanjang tiga hari ini seungwoo sudah banyak melihat ekspresi evan. ekspresi dia dengan orang-orang terdekatnya selalu menjadi ekspresi yang paling tulus, dan paling menyenangkan untuk ditatap lamat-lamat.

“hei, habisin tuh makanannya. abis ini kita boleh ke gudang, dan nyobain wine baru.”

“ini ‘kan… wine?” tanya seungwoo bingung karena di hadapannya, ada segelas wine putih. dan wine lain di gelas evan.

“duh, yang paling asli, yang paling murni, seungwoo. wine kebanggaan tuscany, _go_! _go_!”

* * *

seungwoo terkejut begitu masuk ke dalam lumbung tong-tong penyimpan anggur fermentasi yang jauh di dalam tanah. cuacanya dingin, dan cahanya lebih remang. dari sejak masuk ke pintu pembatas saja aroma anggur tercium begitu kuatnya.

“lo kerja di sini, selama ini?”

“yap, sebelum papa cornelio ngebiarin gue motret. tuh, itu foto-foto pekerja di sini gue yang ambil semua,”

evan menunjuk di sisi kanan, menampilkan tempelan-tempelan foto yang memenuhi setengah dinding. ada figurnya juga, lebih pendek di antara pekerja lain, dan wajah asia yang khas. seungwoo tersenyum melihat evan muda di dalam foto.

“muka lo gini-gini aja,”

“ya, emang! noh, ke sana, ke sana. penyimpanan anggur paling berharga papa cornelio,”

mereka masuk ke bagian yang lebih dalam. evan bercerita lebih banyak lagi, semua tentang wine, tentang rasanya, tentang proses pembuatannya, tentang arti filosofinya. evan yang penuh pengetahuan sangat menakjubkan bagi seungwoo.

“ini, wine terbaik punya papa cornelio. fermentasi hampir 50 tahun, sejak papa masih sd katanya,” evan menawarkan gelas kecil yang sudah di tuangkan wine langsung dari barriernya.

seungwoo menerima dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. lidahnya berdecak.

“heh, pelan-pelan,”

“oh—wow, agak pait tapi, enak… wow, enak banget.”

“lo keliatan kayak orang mabok, sekarang…”

atau mungkin, seungwoo emang beneran mabuk.

“lo orang paling keren yang pernah gue temui, evan,” katanya samar-samar. mereka terduduk di bawah barrier setelah meminum beberapa teguk wine yang sama.

evan tertawa kecil, “ya, udah sering denger.”

“beneran, keren banget. kayak atlas italia berjalan,”

“ya, karena gue udah 9 tahun di sini,”

“bukan, bukan…” seungwoo yang matanya berubah sayu menolehkan wajah evan tepat ke hadapannya, “keren kayak… luar biasa. cara lo bercerita, cara lo ngenalin semua sisi italia, atau lo, lo sendiri cukup bikin gue terpesona…”

“apa?”

ada nada panik dari evan. juga suara dia menelan ludah terdengar keras yang seolah satu gudang bisa mendengarnya. hidungnya bertabrakan dengan milik seungwoo, mencium aroma wine kuat yang keluar dari tiap embusan napas laki-laki yang lebih tua.

hanya ada mereka di gudang. atmosfirnya terasa begitu intim; apalagi napas hangat seungwoo mengenai ceruk lehernya. merangsang tiap sarafnya, mengirim impuls ke otak dan bagian lain yang tidak seharusnya evan biarkan.

“mau jalan-jalan gak? liat matahari terbenam?”

seungwoo masih lebih banyak sadarnya, ketika mengiyakan ajakan evan untuk pergi.

* * *

mereka sampai sebelum makan makan di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

satu kamar telah dipersiapkan oleh yibo (yang secara diam-diam menyewakan kamar itu ke mereka secara gratis).

sebelumnya, seperti kata evan, mereka sungguhan melihat matahari terbenam di bagian barat tuscany. dengan pemandangan jalan panjang, yang di sisi-sisinya ada tumbuhan liar tumbuh. melewati rumah-rumah dengan aksen batu bata menjulang tinggi-tinggi di pinggir jalan daerah urban tuscany. ada satu-dua pemusik yang bermain di tepi jalan, menghibur sore hari tuscany yang nampak indah disinari cahaya matahari sore.

“hei, yang tadi sore—” seungwoo bicara terbata-bata. dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis membersihkan diri.

“ya?”

“winenya, enak. makasih,”

“oh… oke,”

seketika dia menyesali ucapannya. keduanya tau, bukan itu yang sebenarnya mau mereka bahas. seungwoo mendekati evan, duduk bersampingan di tepi ranjang. ada keheningan cukup lama sampai seungwoo memulai obrolan.

“perjalanan gue ke italia gak pernah gue bayangkan bakal semenyenangkan ini,” ungkap seungwoo. _“i supposed to come with my fiance, but she’s having affair right before we can make it to italy. we planning the trip for a year, collecting money from our salary, not taking days-off often, just for come here.”_

“jadi, karena gue gak mau dia keenakan dengan ambil paket liburan ini. jadinya gue yang ambil,” lanjut seungwoo dengan desahan panjang di akhir kata.

“wow, gue gak merasa harus mendengar ini,” kata evan.

“justru lo yang paling berhak mendengar ini, evan. perjalanan ke itali yang tadinya cuma jadi alasan gue balas dendam karena patah hati berubah. dan gue seneng lo menawarkan itu, menawarkan diri buat menginjak sudut-sudut italia yang jarang ke gue, menawarkan gue gak cuma perjalanan bangkit dari patah hati tapi perjalanan gue menjadi dewasa.”

seungwoo memutar dirinya menghadap evan. dia ambil tangannya, dia arahkan ke dadanya yang telanjang.

“gue banyak belajar dari lo, tentang hidup yang gak bisa selalu mulus. gue melihat lo memandang kesempatan dengan begitu luas. melihat jalan bahwa, akan ada selalu orang-orang yang bikin kita berguna, yang rela bantu kita yang kesusahan. karena, dunia gak selalu tentang gue, tapi juga lingkungan di sekitar gue.”

evan tersenyum lembut, lembut sekali sampai rasanya hati seungwoo siap mencair. “wow, makasih..”

“gue yang harusnya bilang makasih. ini perjalanan gue yang menyenangkan, dan lo penyempurna perjalanan itu,”

evan terpesona ketika matanya terkunci dengan netra seungwoo. ada jeratan tak kasat mata yang membuat hatinya nyaman menatap lamat-lamat dua bola mata jernih itu. terperosok, jatuh ke dalam, dalam sekali. tapi ia menyukainya.

seirama dengan detik dari jam tangannya, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada seungwoo. semakin dekat, tanpa memutus tatapan intens di antara mereka. semakin dekat lagi, ketika hidung mereka mulai bertabrakan. semakin dekat, dan lebih dekat, lagi saat bibirnya tersapu lembut hembusan napas seungwoo. lalu matanya mulai menutup.

“hei!—oh! _sorry! pardon me!”_ suara pintu terbuka dan segera ditutup lagi oleh pembuat keributan.

baik seungwoo ataupun evan, menegakan diri dalam posisi yang paling canggung. barusan yibo datang, dan berteriak kalau makan malam sudah bisa disantap. tapi… datangnya gak tepat aja.

“jadi… mau makan malam?”

* * *

**day 4**

seharian menghabiskan waktu di kamar adalah hal yang bagus juga untuk jadi kegiatan liburan. semalam setelah pesta kecil-kecilan dari yibo (sekaligus permintaan maaf karena mengganggu kegiatan dua sejoli), mereka tidur lelap sekali sampai pagi harinya. seungwoo menemukan evan tertidur dalam pelukannya, terbalut selimut, keningnya mengernyit karena silau sinar matahari. evan persis kucing milik wooseok yang manja luar biasa.

(dia jadi ingat puffcakes, jinhyuk ngasih makan yang bener gak ya?)

_“good morning, sunbeam.”_

seungwoo menyapa evan dengan lembut. mata laki-laki yang lebih muda terbuka pelan-pelan. mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari.

“ _sunbeam_ , aneh banget manggil gue kayak gitu,”

“emangnya gak boleh?”

“…siapa bilang gak boleh? gue cuma bilang aneh aja.”

seungwoo gemas, dia mengusak rambut evan; membuatnya berantakan.

“sarapannya udah dianterin barusan, jadi kita gak perlu ke _dinning hall_.”

“loh?”

“gue rasa, gue ingin rebahan aja seharian ini. sama lo.”

“wow _, ok captain._ tapi bisa lepasin dulu tangan lo gak? berat,” evan menunjuk tangan seungwoo yang melingkar di pinggangnya; juga kakinya yang melilit bagian bawah evan.

“gue udah cerita tentang gue. hari ini, giliran lo,” dia membuat evan duduk di atas ranjang; menegakkan diri.

“lo yakin mau tau tentang gue?”

“yakin banget...”

evan mendengus kecil. dia mulai bercerita, tentang masa kecilnya di korea, lalu harus pergi ke china pulang-pergi selama setahun karena orangtuanya. ayahnya ingin anak-anak meneruskan perusahaan, memaksa mengikuti jalan yang udah khusus dibuat untuk mereka. dia punya kakak perempuan; yang meninggal karena stress akibat tekanan gak masuk akal kedua orang tua mereka. jadi, dampaknya ke evan juga. kakaknya, yang biasanya jadi tempat dia bersandar udah gak ada.

evan gak pernah diberikan pilihan. baginya selalu ada jalan. tapi itu gak membuat evan jadi anak yang paling bahagia.

“gue takut banget gue berakhir kayak kakak, gantung diri. gue gak mau. makanya, gue pergi. cuma tas dan barang seperlunya, dan satu tiket pergi ke italia. _that time, i feel myself was so lost. but i was too afraid to end my own life. i was a coward.”_

“gue… gak mau kayak kakak,” kata evan; sambil menahan tangis di pelupuk matanya.

seungwoo membawanya ke dalam pelukan. pelukan paling hangat yang selama ini evan rasakan. pelukan yang seolah dunia, punya banyak semangat yang perlu dibagi padanya. pelukan yang menyadarkan, kalau dirinya gak akan lagi kesepian meski sendiri.

“makasih, makasih udah mau cerita,” ungkap seungwoo. “evan, lo gak perlu takut lagi sekarang. sekarang ada gue, sekarang kita bisa jalani hidup bareng-bareng, nunjukkin ke orang-orang kalau kita punya jalan sendiri, oke?”

evan terkekeh, air matanya sempat jatuh setetes. “lo tuh, jago banget ngomong ya?”

“hei, gue serius banget itu…”

“oke, seungwoo. gimana caranya kita nunjukkin ke dunia sementara besok sore lo harus terbang lagi ke korea selatan?”

kayak ditampar kuat-kuat, seungwoo sadar kalau dirinya cuma punya 5 hari di italia. bego, dia pikir. emang bener yang evan bilang, dia tuh jago ngomong.

“kalau kira-kira gue _extend_ liburan gue, gimana?”

* * *

yibo mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang selayak-layaknya pada seungwoo dan evan. setelah diperiksa, mobil sewaan evan udah gak bisa nyala lagi. jadi yibo antarkan mereka ke stasiun kereta terdekat menuju venesia.

_“i’m so happy to meet you. please comeback,”_

_“me too,_ yibo _. i wish i have a lot of time to come and stay longer,”_

setelah rebahan cukup lama di atas kasur, evan mengalihkan obrolan, dari bertanya ukuran baju, makanan kesukaan, film favorit dan berakhir dengan mengajak seungwoo pergi ke venesia. katanya venesia itu ikon romansa italia; jadi seungwoo gak menolak. apalagi, dia rasa evan juga punya perasaan yang sama soal romansa padanya.

perlu waktu dua jam lebih di kereta menuju venesia dari tuscany. dan selama dua jam lebih itu, evan bersandar nyaman di bahu seungwoo. menikmati suara dengung khas kereta yang melaju cepat. sementara seungwoo menikmati aroma harum dari tiap helaian rambut evan. (entah emang rambut evan yang wangi, atau ini efek jatuh cinta aja. seungwoo juga gak tau.)

waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi venesia dan mengapresiasi keindahannya, di awal desember pada malam hari. lampu-lampu menyala di tiap sisi kota, di penjuru bangunan, di langit-langit gedung. malam natal akan segera tiba, mungkin itu menjadi alasan kenapa venesia lebih cantik sekarang.

“ini alun-alun terkenal di venesia. saint mark’s square, _piazza san marco_.” evan mulai bercerita.

kali ini tentang bangunan megah berbetuk kotak; pusat kegiatan pemerintah venesia. ada sekelompok pemusik yang lengkap dengan harpa dan grand-piano di ujung bangunan. evan menjelaskan ini dan itu, tapi pandangan seungwoo cuma tertuju pada wajah laki-laki yang lebih muda. selain itu, ketika biasanya tangan evan bergerak ke sana kemari, kini hanya tangan kanannya yang aktif. tangan kirinya seungwoo genggam. jarinya dia selipkan pada tiap-tiap sela jari-jari tangan evan.

“mau masuk?” ajak evan. mereka ada di depan bangunan paling megah sepanjang alun-alun, gereja santa marco.

ada banyak pengunjung di malam hari. sebagian mengamati indahnya arsitektur romawi kuno. seungwoo takjub bagaimana seluruh kota venesia ternyata punya satu arsitek yang sama dan itu terlihat dari interior ruangan yang sama indahnya dengan struktur terluar bangunan.

mereka berjalan bergandengan, lebih banyak diamnya. mengamati keindahan di tiap dinding, pilar dan langit-langit gereja. kadang kala, memerhatikan orang-orang yang duduk. merapatkan tangan berdoa di hadapan salib paling besar di bangunan utama.

hingga pada satu tempat, kerumunannya lebih sepi. bahkan, tidak ada orang selain mereka. di dinding terpasang lukisan kaca bunda maria yang berwarna-warni. di sisi-sisinya banyak lilin-lilin menyala. seungwoo melepaskan genggamannya dan membuat dia berhadapan dengan evan.

“kenapa?”

“evan, gue percaya yang terjadi selama di sini memang jalan untuk gue menemukan diri. dan sebagiannya ada pada lo,” seungwoo menggenggam tangan evan erat-erat.

_“please take me with all my faults and all my strengths. please, share your life openly with me, to speak the truth to me in love. i promise to show up everyday and try. i promise to honor and care for you, to cherish and encourage you through all the change of our lives,”_ dia cium lembut jari-jari tangan kecil laki-laki itu.

“evan, _i choose you as the person with whom i want to spend my life. will you?”_

layaknya reaksi evan yang biasa, laki-laki itu tertawa keras sekali. dia mengangguk menyetujui ajakan seungwoo. sorot matanya tulus. murni. bahagia. ada kerlipan dan rasi bintang di dalamnya setiap kali seungwoo mengunci netra.

sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bertautan. lembut, penuh kasih sayang. ciuman seungwoo adalah satu jagad raya yang bisa dia berikan ke evan. yang evan terima dengan balasan yang lebih besar dari satu jagad raya.

_“ti amo,_ evan.”

_“ti amo, anch’io.”_

* * *

seluruh dunia gak berarti apa-apa saat seungwoo bersama evan. napasnya, tatapan matanya, hangat tangannya, semua tentang evan adalah dunia punya seungwoo. tangan mereka gak pernah lepas dari genggaman (sesekali doang untuk berfoto). mereka meninggalkan gereja santa marco dan berjalan lebih ke selatan venesia. ada dermaga tempat perahu dan gondola yang menjadi daya tarik wisata venesia.

kalau evan tidak salah ingat, ini ada di daftar keinginan seungwoo.

“gue pernah baca, tentang ciuman di gondola bakalan bikin cinta kita abadi selamanya,” ujar seungwoo.

“lo harus ciuman pas lewat jembatan utama, lebih tepatnya.”

“mau buktiin gak?”

“lo percaya? menurut lo selamanya itu segimana coba? sehari juga bisa dibilang selamanya, kalau batasan waktunya 24 jam.”

“bisa gak sih, lo gak perlu mikir, evan?”

tanpa aba-aba, seungwoo menarik evan ke tepian dermaga. beraturan menunggu penumpang lain naik. seungwoo dan evan duduk di paling belakang, dekat dengan pendayungnya.

perjalanan diperkirakan selama 40 menit. mengarungi kanal paling besar di venesia. membawa mereka melewati rumah dan bangunan cantik penuh lampu gantung. sesekali disapa hangat oleh penduduk lokal. beberapa jembatan kecil telah terlewati. tubuhnya terombang-ambing di atas gondola. merasakan dinginnya udara malam venesia. sesekali ada suara pemusik di atas jalanan; menambah oksitosin bahagia pada para penumpang yang naik.

seungwoo gak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini. ditambah lagi, berdua dengan orang yang paling gak pernah seungwoo bayangkan.

_“presto l’ultimo ponte, ponte di rialto.”_ kata si pendayung setelah menepuk pundak evan.

“kenapa?”

“katanya, sebentar lagi jembatan terakhir.”

“oh, yang itu?”

gondola berbelok memperlihatkan jembatan besar yang di atasnya berlalu lalang banyak orang. ukiran-ukiran seni di sisi-sisi pembatas jembatan begitu indah. cahaya dari lampu-lampu kuning membuat atmosfir di sekitar jembatan begitu hangat. sinarnya terpantul pada wajah seungwoo yang gak berhenti kagum pada keindahan yang ditawarkan.

evan menepuk pundak seungwoo sebelum menarik kerah blazer laki-laki yang lebih tinggi ke arahnya. mata mereka saling mengunci sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka saling tindih dalam ciuman-ciuman yang lebih intens. seungwoo meraup bagian bawah bibir evan dan yang lebih muda mengisap bibir atasnya. tangan seungwoo yang dingin menangkup wajah evan. kepala bergerak, ke kanan dan kiri. mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melimpahkan kasih sayang dan cinta pada setiap pagutan bibir mereka.

embusan napas terasa hangat di masing-masing permukaan kulit wajah. kontras dengan udara venesia yang semakin dingin menjelang malam. suara debaran jantung bagaikan genderang. yang semakin lama semakin seirama.

di sisi lain, suara tepuk tangan dari penumpang lain riuh. juga teriakan antusias dan ucapan selamat dari mereka, membuat keduanya lebih percaya pada perasaan satu sama lain.

* * *

gak perlu bertanya dua kali. keduanya akan rela menghabiskan malam bersama setelah rangkaian kejadian selama tiga hari ke belakang. kali ini, akan dieksekusi dengan rapih. sebenar-benarnya, seharus-harusnya.

suara pintu menutup keras-keras. evan langsung didorong ke tembok oleh yang lebih tua. menyerangnya dengan ciuman yang lebih kasar dan menuntut; tergesa-gesa. tangan seungwoo menggerayang dimana-mana. mencoba mempreteli tiap bahan di tubuh evan; membuangnya sembarang ke lantai.

bibirnya turun ke leher, menciumnya, mengisapnya, menjilatinya dengan penuh afeksi. sementara evan melenguh pada tiap-tiap seungwoo membasahi lehernya, mengisap baunya, mencium ceruknya.

tangannya juga melakukan yang sama pada seungwoo. dia mengusak rambut bagian belakang pria itu, menangkup rahangnya, menyentuh bagian-bagian yang bisa ia sentuh. pundaknya, lengannya, dadanya, perutnya, selangkangannya.

seungwoo membawanya bergerak ke arah ranjang, menidurkannya tanpa melepas pagutan sama sekali. memuja tiap keindahan yang evan tawarkan. dari ujung kaki, hingga ujung kepala. seungwoo menciumi kaki evan, jari-jarinya, betisnya. naik ke atas, mengusap bagian dalam paha yang lebih muda. menera dengan jejak-jejak bibirnya penuh afeksi. sesekali seungwoo mengagungkan betapa lembut dan mulusnya kedua kaki itu; objek pertama yang menarik perhatian seungwoo.

evan sudah tanpa apa-apa, selain kaos longgar putih yang sengaja seungwoo biarkan. pemandangan seungwoo yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya di bawah sana membuat evan sedikit banyak lebih terangsang. sorot mata seungwoo yang primitif dan penuh nafsu terlihat menggairahkan.

evan mendesah saat ciuman seungwoo turun ke bagian yang lebih belakang.

“seungwoo…”

“hmm..”

nikmat yang ditawarkan oleh seungwoo begitu banyak. sampai rasanya, bagian paling pusat evan ingin meledak, meluap. dirinya tak lagi kuasa menahan tiap buncahan kenikmatan sehingga membuatnya menjadi lebih vokal. melepaskan kenikmatannya. bergerak tak nyaman. tangannya meremas linen, kakinya merusak seprai.

selesai dengan urusannya, seungwoo tampak gagah membuka kaos hitamnya. hanya tersinari cahaya lampu di meja. membuat figurnya jadi seribu kali lebih menawan, (lebih dari pahatan michelangelo yang terkenal itu). menampilkan kisah-kisah berbentuk tato pada beberapa sisi kulitnya.

seungwoo merunduk lagi, mendekat ke wajah evan.

“seungyoun…” kata pria evan.

seungwoo mengernyit, panik.

“namaku, nama aku seungyoun.”

kemudian dia tersenyum lebar sekali sebelum mencium keningnya, matanya, hidungnya lalu berakhir di bibir tipis evan.

“cantik. namanya cantik,”

* * *

**day 5**

seungwoo terbangun dan mendapati seungyoun sudah gak ada di sampingnya. dia langsung bangkit.

gak, gak, yang semalam bukan mimpi kok.

kemudian keberadaannya ditemukan tengah berendam di dalam bathub. memeluk kedua kakinya, meringkuk. menengadah menatap seungwoo, mengerjap-erjapkan matanya polos.

“aku gak kemana-mana,” kata seungyoun, ketawa mengejek, “ayo mandi bareng.”

seungwoo gak menolak. jadi dia lepaskan _bath robe_ nya dan masuk ke dalam air menyusul seungyoun. duduk di ujung lain _bathub_ berhadapan dengan prianya yang sudah lebih dulu basah. wangi sabunnya seperti campuran aroma vanila dan kayu manis. cocok sekali untuk seungyoun.

“seungyoun,”

“apa?”

“seungyoun…”

“jangan ngejek,”

seungyoun meyibakan air ke wajah seungwoo. rasanya malu mendengar seungwoo memanggil namanya. membuat sebagian darahnya mengalir ke pipi, mengingat semalam panjang yang telah dilalui. teringat seungwoo memanggil-manggil dan memuja namanya selama mereka bersetubuh.

“kamu suka banget ternyata dipanggil seungyoun,” ujar seungwoo sambil mengusap pipi laki-laki itu.

seungyoun menikmati hangat tangan seungwoo di wajahnya. gak cuma pipinya yang menghangat, hatinya juga. sudah bertahun-tahun gak ada yang manggil namanya selembut seungwoo, setegas seungwoo. seungyoun merasa sebagian dirinya yang pernah ia tinggalkan, perlahan-lahan kembali secara menyenangkan.

seungwoo bergerak mendekat, mengusap rambut seungyoun pelan-pelan. membawa bibir itu dalam ciuman lain. yang lebih hangat. aneh rasanya bagaimana ciuman seungwoo memberikan kesan yang berbeda tiap seungyoun merasakannya. (dan seungyoun gak sabar untuk mencari tau lebih banyak.)

seungwoo menarik pinggang seungyoun ke arahnya. mengangkat tubuh pria yang gak bisa dibilang kecil itu untuk duduk di atasnya; mengangkang. kemaluan mereka bersinggungan di dalam air. merangsang libido keduanya sampai ke puncak. seungyoun menempatkan tangannya pada bahu seungwoo, lalu turun ke dada mengusap pelan; mengitari puting seungwoo, menggoda.

“ronde dua?”

seungwoo menyeringai. seungyoun memulai lebih dulu dengan menyisipkan ciuman di rahang seungwoo, semena-mena turun ke dada, lalu ke telinga; menjilati, mengulumnyanya. seungwoo membiarkan seungyoun bekerja sendiri. melonggarkan anusnya dan membawa penis seungwoo yang sudah menegang memasukinya.

seungyoun mendesah cabul. resonansinya memantul pada dinding-dinding granit. ruangan ini, sepenuhnya. sepenuhnya. hanya berisi erangan seungyoun. tangannya kembali mencengkram pundak seungwoo sebelum bergerak naik dan turun. pelan-pelan. kalkulatif. gigi-gigi seungyoun bergemeletuk tiap-tiap dorongan dirinya pada penis seungwoo menjadi lebih intens dan kasar. mengundang ekspresi terangsang sekaligus merona di wajah seungyoun.

(jangan bilang seungyoun kalau ekspresi ini yang paling seungwoo suka darinya.)

ciuman diselipkan setiap seungyoun bergerak. melibatkan lidah yang saling berkelit basah. saliva turun ke dagu entah milik siapa. benang halus saliva saat ciuman terputus membuat ekspresi seungyoun 100 kali menggairahkan.

“cantik, seungyoun. cantik,”

seungwoo bergerak seirama, lebih pelan. takut bergerak terlalu kasar dan membuat seungyoun sakit. hanya saja yang lebih muda merengut, kurang katanya. dia minta dilecehkan lebih kasar dan lebih dalam lagi. jadi, dia turuti apa yang seungyoun mau. membuat air beriak lebih banyak, keluar dari dalam bathub.

ketika mereka merasa akan sampai, anus seungyoun mengerut di sekitar penis seungwoo. seungyoun sampai lebih dulu, disusul seungwoo yang mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam.

napas mereka tersengal-sengal. mendapati wajah masing-masing dengan afeksi dan kepuasaan mencapai puncak. seungwoo menyapu air di wajah seungyoun, lalu menciumnya lagi. membuat seungyoun tertawa.

tuhan, kalau ada tawa yang lebih indah dari seungyoun. seungwoo gak memerlukannya. baginya tawa manis seungyoun adalah yang paling indah.

seungwoo menarik seungyoun dalam pelukannya. seungyoun mencium pundak seungwoo; memuja tato di sana lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya.

ini pagi hari yang (sangat) bahagia di venesia.

* * *

“aku harap aku bisa tinggal,” kata seungwoo. tangannya mengamit tangan seungyoun yang lebih kecil.

seungyoun tersenyum lembut, menatap seungwoo yang merajuk padanya. mengelus rambutnya.

“kalau emang harus ketemu pasti bakal ketemu kok,”

“kalau kamu ke korea gimana?”

“kita udah pernah bahas ini. aku masih belum mau ninggalin italia,”

“oke, oke. maaf. tapi aku harap kamu mau ke korea, biar masa lalu kamu yang bikin sedih itu aku ubah sama hal-hal yang bahagia aja.”

“kamu sendiri udah bikin aku lupa sama hal sedih kok,”

seungwoo menyunggingkan senyum, lebar sekali. “aku semakin gak mau pisah…”

“hei, kamu udah tua gak ada pantes-pantesnya manja kayak gini.”

“aku cuma manja sama kamu, seungyoun.”

seungyoun gak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk jatuh kepelukan seungwoo. wajahnya tenggelam ke dada bidang pria itu. menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang bakal dia rindukan, entah sampai kapan. sejujurnya, seungyoun juga merasa pertemuan mereka sangat cepat.

masih banyak kisah tentang italia yang bukan cuma roma, florence, tuscany dan venesia. masih banyak hal yang mau seungyoun tunjukkan ke seungwoo tentang italia (atau menunjukkan seungwoo pada italia bahwa laki-laki ini yang dicintainya). hanya saja selamanya bahkan gak akan cukup, karena yang dia ingin bukan tentang menunjukkan seungwoo; tapi bersama-sama dengan pria itu. menggenggam tangannya, memeluk tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya.

suara informasi keberangkatan ke korea dikumandangkan. membuat seungyoun melepas pelukannya lebih dulu.

“salam buat puffcakes,” celetuk seungyoun.

seungwoo tersenyum, _“he’s gonna like it.”_

_“she is a he?!”_

seungwoo memeluk seungyoun lagi, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. mengelus-elus punggungnya. rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan italia sekarang. padahal awalnya, seungwoo ogah-ogahan.

“aku pasti kangen banget sama kamu, semua ekspresimu, semua ceritamu. makasih seungyoun.”

tangan seungwoo mengelus pipi yang lebih muda. mengusap dengan ibu jari pada kulitnya yang harus itu. tangan seungyoun meraih tangan seungwoo di pipinya. lalu dia cium lembut telapak tangan itu.

“hei, ini bukan pertemuan terakhir. kalau harus ketemu, pasti bakal ketemu.”

seungwoo gak bisa mengucap apa-apa lagi. yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menarik pinggang seungyoun, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman. lebih lambat, gak tergesa-gesa. _seungyoun can feel not only warm love but also desperate within the kiss_. jadi dia balas dengan ciuman yang lebih menenangkan, berharap seungwoo paham bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik aja.

perjalanan seungwoo di italia berakhir. bertepatan dengan dirinya menginjakkan kaki di bandara internasional incheon, korea selatan. 25 jam 50 menit, 9.146 kilometer jauhnya dari italia.

terimakasih italia. atas semua seni arsitekturnya. atas persembahan kisah romawi kunonya. atas semua lezat kulinernya. atas semua sudut-sudut kecil yang menjadi saksi betapa seungwoo jatuh cinta. tak hanya pada italia, tapi pada siapa yang membawa italia dan keindahannya pada seungwoo.

perjalanan seungwoo di italia telah berakhir. namun, kisahnya dengan seungyoun baru saja dimulai.

**[ seungwoo _e_ italia, _fine_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> please gimme lot of loves! hmu on twitter @pleasuredsin.


End file.
